1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an card edge connector, and more particularly to a card edge connector for receiving an electrical card.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwan Patent Issued Number 585360 issued on Apr. 21, 2004 discloses a card edge connector for receiving an electrical card. The card edge connector includes a longitudinal insulative housing and a pair of locking devices located on opposite ends of the insulative housing. The insulative housing includes a upper wall and a lower wall extending along a longitudinal direction, a rear wall connecting the upper wall and the lower wall, and an elongated slot located between the upper wall and the lower wall which defines a key for protecting the electrical card into the elongated slot in a correct direction. There are a number of conductive terminals received in the upper wall and the lower wall, respectively, to achieve an electrical connection with the contacts at the upper and lower sides of the electrical card when the electrical card is inserted.
As the number of the contacts of the upper and lower sides of the electrical card is the same, the number of the corresponding contacts of the upper wall and the lower wall of the connector is the same. The upper wall should have enough thickness to accommodate the conductive terminals which will increase the height of the card edge connector and is not conducive to the miniaturization of the card edge connector. Obviously, an improved card edge connector which can solve the problem is needed.